minecraftfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Mars (Union)
Mars, also known as Ares, the Red Planet, or Edom, is a human colony world and one of the first human colonies to be established. History Early Colonization Efforts In approximately 4,750 AS, when humanity had already started developing technology, Notch and the United Human Government made plans to colonize Mars, should Minecraftia ever fall to Herobrine and his countless mob armies. 50 years later, the first manned mission to Mars had finally commenced, sending over 300 volunteers to build bio-domes and atmosphere processing plants to convert Mars' atmosphere. Upon arrival, the volunteers began building many bases. While a majority of the volunteers lived within the base, there were multiple smaller operations across the planet, including the construction of the atmosphere processing plant, a large aqueduct, and even a small space station orbiting the planet. Originally, it was believed that Mars could harbor life. Sadly after centuries of searching, Mars apparently had no native species, at least none alive, though after the atmosphere became breathable, some new species began to evolve. The first 3 years into the mission, the crew at the main base encountered a serious problem. Herobrine had supposedly smuggled a zombie pack leader onto their ship, and the pack leader had begun placing seeds somewhere on a nearby mountain. Within a few weeks, at least 20 confirmed zombie packs were living on Mars. Worse, some of them began merging together to form a Hive Mind. If at least a million zombies had fully merged, the Hive Mind would be able to produce zombies at an alarming rate. The volunteers on board the space station had to send a firing squad to completely exterminate the zombie. However, some zombie packs continued to exist, scattered across the planet. Immigration of Civilians In 5,000 AS, much of Mars' atmosphere was thicker and breathable. Notch then permitted the immigration of thousands of civilians, soldiers, and politicians to the Red Planet. By then, a majority of the mob populations on Mars were soon exterminated by the United Human Marines. Establishment of a Fleet In 6,000 AS, the United Human Government had called for the creation of a Mars defense fleet. With the approval of all 500 Senators, the UHG established the Mars Space Command, creating a small fleet of warships stationed behind Deimos Later Years Prior to 8000 AS, Minecraftia was fully evacuated due to the rising mob populations. The UHG continued to govern their territories from Mars' capital city of Velthros, at least until the founding of the Union. By the end of the Notch-Herobrine War, the planet's population had risen in the millions, with multiple cities, spaceports, and active industries on the planet. The planet's atmosphere was fully breathable, and what was once a rocky red terrain is now covered with forests, grasslands, and oceans. Physical Description Topography Originally, the planet was mostly a red-orange color, with red rocks and dust to be seen for thousands of miles. Mountains and craters were very much present on Mars, one of the largest being Olympus Mons. However, during the Terraforming Years, species of moss and bacteria were used to make the Martian soil fertile, to allow for the planting of trees. After thousands of years of terraforming and colonization, Mars' terrain became very similar to Earth. Atmosphere The Martian atmosphere was very thin, with large amounts of carbon dioxide. The oxygen in the atmosphere is the primary reason Mars had rusted in the first place. With the planting of millions of trees, Mars' atmosphere became habitable within just a few thousand years. Climate Mars had the same climate throughout, mostly cold desert with 2 polar ice caps. However, after the planet had been fully terraformed the planet had multiple Earth-like climates, including tropical, polar, and mostly temperate. Category:Planets Category:Worlds Category:Places Category:Union Canon Category:Minecraftian Union Planets